User blog:Samalion/Ultimate Avatar: Legend of Astphan
97 years, after Avatar Korra's birth, a new kingdom was reborn, one that should be in full peace, one that would be safe forever, one that was attack by a new force! Earthbenders of Omashu attacked villages, because they want respect for their power! Just when the earth is about to colapse, a new Avatar was reborn! Book 5 Lightning, episode 1; The Great Escape Mena: Finished dinner? Astphan: Yup, It was delicious! Mena: Thank you son, you may go out and play. Astphan: Dad says it's dangerous outside... Mena: Could be, but it's safe here. Astphan: I believe you mom, I'm in the garden, training my earthbending. Mena: Sure, go ahead, have fun. Astphan: Thanks mom. Astphan runs outside to the mountain's feet. Noises come from above. Astphan: Looks up ''Earthbenders! Cool! I wanna become like them! Earthbender: Get him! He's the Avatar! Astphan: Daddy was right! He told me about an upcoming war! I need to run away! ''Astphan couldn't move one meter, because the earthbenders locked his feet into earth. Astphan: I can break out of this, if I knew how... Earthbender: We got him! The new avatar! Our revolution has finally started! The earthbenders took him to a dark cave, locked him in a wooden cage, and left him alone. Astphan: And if I could bend fire I could burn the wood... I'm the Avatar, I guess that should be something to be proud of... I wish I had trained harder... ????: You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, young Avatar. Astphan: Hello, who am I talking with? ????: This is Brutho, I'm a fire bender for this village. Astphan: Well, I'm Astphan, the Avatar, the person who made this mess... Brutho: It's not your fault, the earthbenders began the revolution when Avatar Korra died. Astphan: But it feels like it's my fault, I need to head home, mom doesn't know I'm captured! Brutho: But if you are home to tell her, you're not captured anymore right? Astphan: So true. Brutho: Your mother surely knows about the war that's coming, so she probably is expecting anything to happen. Astphan: She thinks I'm training... Brutho: You're training to become strong aren't you? Astphan: I am. Brutho: So, your mother wanted you to train, so you could stop this war. Astphan: Could be right, you're a whise man Brutho Brutho: Haha, thanks boy, how about a little hand to escape? Astphan: You're going to help me? Aren't you stuck either? Brutho: I am, but in a metal cage, you are in a wooden cage Astphan: But how should I be able to help you? Brutho: Earthbenders can use metalbending to break through metal, and fire defeats wood. Astphan: How do you know I'm an earthbender? Brutho: Oh boy..., I did my homework, Avatar Korra was a waterbender, you sure are an earthbender Astphan: Have you known Avatar Korra? Brutho: I've never seen her in my life, but I've heard different stories of her, she saved the world too! And so did Avatar Aang! Astphan: I should be the one who knows all Avatars' names... Brutho: I guess that's fine, you'll know the famous names soon enough Astphan: Why are you capture anyway? Brutho: They say I'm the strongest fire bender of the village, I guess that scared them Astphan: Are here any other captured people? No reaction Brutho: I guess I'll only save you, be prepared for some fire A spark of fire hitted the wooden cage and I slowly started to burn. Astphan: And how do I survive without getting hurt? Brutho: Just wait, I'll fix that The fire made an opening in the wooden cage and suddenly disappeared. Astphan: Did you do that? Cool! Brutho: It was nothing, everyone needs to protect the Avatar! Astphan: Thanks, but how should I suddenly teach metalbending? Brutho: I hoped the Avatar had that skill. Astphan: You saved me without being sure I'd be able to save you?! Brutho: Go, young Avatar! Astphan: No, I'll try! Astphan tried some earthbending techniques and different styles but nothing made the metal move. Astphan: Why don't I throw some rocks? Brutho: Oh Avatar, don't waste your time on me, I'm an old man. Astphan: An old man who saved me! Astphan pulled up a rock and started hitting the cage. Brutho: I think it's slowly starting to crack! Astphan hit the cage one more time and the pillar broke down. Brutho: Thank you very much Avatar. Astphan: It's fine, let's hurry outta here. On the way home Brutho tells lots of stories about Avatar Korra and Aang. When they reach home Brutho leaves to the village. Astphan tells all about his day to his mother. But mother has bad news too. Father hasn't came home yet! Book 1 Lightning, episode 2; Rumors in Samasia village Astphan sits outside, in front of his house, while looking down from the mountain to the village. The reason why his dad hadn't come home is unknown. Astphan needs to ensure his dad is safe. Astphan: Dad, all you do is maintenance the factory often. Don't tell me the earthbenders got you too. You'll be able to protect yourself, I'm sure of it! But you're only a firebender, just like most people in this village. Astphan sighs and stands up. Astphan: I'll ask around in town. Astphan moves a rock forward and steps on it to make the rock slide down the mountain. '' Astphan: At last, these villagers won't harm me. Woman who lives near the mountain: Looking for Huto? Astphan: Not today, have you seen my dad? Woman who lives near the mountain: I'm affraid not, has he gone missing? Astphan: He hasn't got home, I'll look at the market, maybe he's just buying something! Man who lives near the mountain: Who was that? Was it the young Avatar? Woman who lives near the mountain: Yes, his father has not came home yet. Man who lives near the mountain: I heard he got trouble with some earthbenders. Woman who lives near the mountain: Earthbenders? Here? Man who lives near the mountain: It's only what tehy had told me, but keep your eyes open. Woman who lives near the mountain: I hope nothing will happen... not yet... ''Meanwhile at the market: Astphan: He hasn't been here? Market man: Affraid not, sorry son. Astphan: No... He gotta be somewhere around... Maybe he's on his way, I'll take the main street to the factory, I might meet him on his way. He doesn't seem to be around... maybe he's still there... Huto: Boo! looking for me? Astphan: Not today, have you seen dad? Huto: No, I just came here right away. Astphan: He's not home... Huto: Maybe you missed him and he already got home? Astphan: That could be... Huto: Let's just calm down, and look on the way to your home! Astphan: Hm, what's going on there? Huto: People have surrounded that certain place, is someone talking? Astphan: Maybe dad's there? Huto: Excuse me, step aside yes thank you... hey look, there is someone talking! Astphan: It's not dad... Man in the middle: Firebenders cannot be trusted, they will betray us again, join the earthbenders and show your respect to them! Small woman: If fire benders can't be trusted, why should they join the earthbenders anyway? Man in the middle: Because then you are trustable. Thin man: Why do you have to tell this to a firebenders village? Man in the middle: The wise once of you will join us! Huto: Do you think your dad did that? Astphan: Dad would never do something that stupid! The crowd suddenly all start looking in the Avatar's direction. Man in the middle: That's a specific opinion you have there kid, too bad I don't share it. Astphan: The group of earthbenders you talk about, captured me this afternoon. The crowd sounds shocked and start talking through eachother. Man in the middle: Why would they do that little boy? what would they want from you? Astphan: Hm, you might not have noticed, but I'm the new Avatar you talk to! Man in the middle: Ehm... so? maybe they wanted the strongest earthbender in their alliance? Astphan: Wrong! They wanted to use me against those who have done nothing wrong! The crowd shocks again and whisper to eachother. Man in the middle: Have they told you that? Astphan: Well... no...but--- Man in the middle: Would you belive this little child, and his fantasy world? Astphan looks around, looking for Brutho, but he appears to not be here either. Huto: He's the Avatar, he won't lie! The crowd surrounds the man in the middle and Astphan and Huto walk through it to the mountain. Astphan: Did you hear that? that man has some nerve! Huto: I can't believe you can walk away like this, probably an Avatar thing. Astphan: Let's hurry home, before it gets dark! But when they reach closer and closer they get more near the unexpected fact. Something unexpected happened while the Avatar was looking for his father. A big hole on the place where his house is supposed to be. His whole house has been taken, and the person who was waiting there with it! Book 5, Lightning, episode 3; The spiritual light Astphan: MOM!!!, Where are you?! Huto: She's not here anymore, I looked around... Astphan: Am I like, an orphan now? Huto: You can probably live somewere else... Astphan: But I want to live with mom and dad, I gotta find them! Huto: All you can bend is earth...barely. Astphan: I'll learn the others sooner or later, I really need to know if the earthbenders got them! Huto: Don't be so sure about it. Astphan: I need to know if Brutho is still in the town! Huto: Who's Brutho? Astphan: An old man who saved me from the earthbenders. Huto: I've never seen an old man. Astphan: Maybe they got him too? Huto: The man said that they will allow people to join them, they never said something like forcing or capturing. Astphan: To get people, you only say necessary good things. Huto: I don't see any good detail of them. Astphan: That's why we must stop them! Huto: Excuse me, we? Astphan: You'll go with me, right? Huto: I'm not sure, they like capturing firebenders, and I've got to take care of my family... Astphan: You don't need to do anything for your family and you could train me in firebending. Huto: I can barely do it myself... Astphan: Maybe Brutho can teach it to me! Huto: I prefer that option. Astphan: Let's look around in town! Huto: Again... Several people are asked about Brutho, but no one seems to know him or have seen him. Time flies by and the sun got down, the Avatar does not have a home nor food, he got to find some place to rest. Huto: I'm really sorry, I've got a full house with all of my siblings. Astphan: I understand, I might find a hotel. Huto: Take care... Astphan is not ging to look for a hotel, he got back to his old home, the big hole in the ground. The only place where he could relax calmly and safe, he fell asleep in the hole, while staring at the night, the next morning he woke up with hunger. Astphan: Groans I'm so hungry... I can't eat with Huto. Nor my parents... Nor Brutho if I'd like that... Brutho: Why can't you eat with me? Astphan: Huhh? Astphan stands up. Brutho: You might have not noticed, but I've been here since you fell asleep. Astphan: How did I not notice? Why did no one know you in Samasia village? Brutho: Because you see... flies up I'm not from this world... Astphan: You're a spirit? Brutho: I live in Samasia village, as a spirit, I won't harm anyone, that's why I'm unknown. Astphan: I understand, how do you get food? Brutho: I don't get food, I can point you to it! Astphan: Are you bringing me? Brutho: Shakes head and points to the air. A lightbeam flows over the village and ends at the smaller mountain at the other side of the village, over the forest. Astphan: Is it there? Brutho: What you really look for...is there... Vanishes Astphan: Brutho? Turns around Later in the village: Huto: Through the forest? I could also lend you some food... Astphan: No, I really need to go there, it's not all about the food. Huto: It's probably an Avatar thing again... Astphan: Are you coming with me? Huto: Through the forest? Are you crazy? I mean, it's so dangerous! Astphan: I'm the Avatar, I'm able to defend myself. Huto: Are you able to protect both of us? Astphan: I'd thought you'd go with me. Huto: The panser-wolves and the platipus-bears and the--- Astphan: I'll survive through the forest, If you'd like to come with me, then please, but if you won't I'll leave now. Huto: Sighs Astphan made in into the forest, he remembers where the light stopped. But Huto was right about the forest, but not about the dangerous animals... Astphan: It's not scary at all! A wolf cry echoes through the forest. Just a wolf kind, they won't harm me... Astphan steps on a branch HELP ME!!! Runs over the path Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run! A group of panser-wolves suddenly surround him. Astphan stops running and falls on the ground. Astphan: Hello there... be nice to everyone...especially the Avatar?... Leader wolf: Growls Astphan: You know what? stands up ''I'm the Avatar, I keep saying it all day, but I'm AM him, I AM THE AVATAR! ''Astphan hits the leader wolf with a self made rock. Want some more? Astphan throws three more rocks, and hits two wolves. They're still with to many...one...two...three..four........eight! Astphan desperatly hits another wolf, but the keep standing up and get back to him. Astphan: Don't you dare to come closer... A fire bold strikes down next to Astphan and the wolfes flee. Astphan: Fire...? Turns around Huto: Yeah, some lesson wolves! Astphan: You came at last! Huto: You can thank me later for it, untill I understand it myself. Astphan: I think you're very brave Huto! Huto: I heard you pee your pants! Astphan: Ehm... Huto: Hahaha Earthbender with long mustache: Sorry to interrupt kids, but who told you you could pass here? Astphan: Looks up, into the face of a middle aged earthbender. Behind him, there are more earthbenders, creating a wall so the boys can't pass. Astphan: I really need to get on that mountain! Earthbender with long mustache: You need that? Too bad you can't get everything you want...avatar! Category:Blog posts CreateBlogPage